too cold for you here
by brokensmiles143
Summary: She didn't expect him to be there. She didn't expect him to understand her. And she definitely didn't expect him to be the one that doesn't make her feel empty inside. But he was. / When Ally has the perfect life, but feels dead inside, and needs a savior who understands. AU


_**Please read this before reading the story**._

_I know I shouldn't be starting this story. Especially cause I haven't updated TPB in months. But I've been thinking about this idea for a while, and y'know, what the hell._

_I'm not too sure what's gonna happen with updates, but I'm never gonna leave you guys hanging (AKA I'll update and finish TPB in the future). Don't get too excited about this story, (if you even like it), because I'm not exactly sure how or when to update it._

_I love you guys, and thanks for reading._

/

Ally smiled as she took a glance at the school in front of her. It was a bright Tuesday morning and the air was still. It's not like she liked school, because she didn't. And she grades weren't so hot either. And to top it off, there were a lot of mean people at her school, people who seemed to get pleasure from watching people suffer. Bullies, as most people would call them. So why would she even like this well-known hellhole of an education site? Well, she only like school because of her friends, or whatever you'd call them.

See they were more like her followers, people who admired her and wanted to be just like her. And before there are any assumptions, she was the nicest girl you'd ever meet. To say that everyone worshipped her was an overstatement, but her bright personality could light up even the darkest people. People had great days just watching how positive Ally could be everyday. It really inspired them. Everyone loved Ally, her boyfriend especially.

Liam and Ally had been together for 2 years. They always smiled and had the best time together. They even looked like a power couple, with their equally chestnut hair, his piercing blue eyes, and her luscious amber streaks. What was even better was that everyone had mutual respect for them. They had all that great stuff, and more to come.

So basically, Ally had a perfect life.

/

She gingerly took out her calculus book from her locker. Her head turned slightly to look at her locker mirror. She smiled brightly at her reflection and ruffled her hair just a bit. She looked at all the photos taped around the mirror. They were all of her and her friends hanging out and just having a great time.

Ally really loved her life. Of course, sometimes she really just wanted to get away from her life. Half the time, she thinks that no one even cares about her, like sometimes people just take advantage of how nice she is. She's tried to be more assertive, but she's never been able to muster up the courage. And changing isn't an option either, she had always thought that if you were nice to people, they would be nice back. And it was true. Y'know, for the most part.

Soon enough, her friends Jen and Victoria appeared in the background of her mirror. Ally turned around and smiled at her two best friends and took notice of how they looked today. Jen was basically the same person as Ally, or so people thought. She had long blonde hair that extended to her hip and the sparkling gray eyes that would bore into yours. Vic however was a bit darker than them. Her dark brown hair went slightly past her shoulders and wore the most unique, almost punk, outfits. They were all different, but they all had a bubbly personality that made them such close friends.

"Hey Ally! We're over at your house today right?" Jen asked. Ally stayed still as her eyes remained blank, not bothering to answer her question. Jen looked at Vic with confusion as they tried to understand what was going on.

Vic scrunched her eyebrows together. "Um, you okay Ally?" She carefully placed a hand on Ally's shoulder. Ally blinked a few times before smiling brightly.

"Yeah! Um so my house it is." She took one last glance at them before she turned away and continued getting books from her locker.

"Aw, am I invited?" A pair of arms wrapped around her waist as their head rested against her shoulder. Ally smiled as quickly shut her locker and turned to see her loving boyfriend. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek before shaking her head.

"Sorry, it's girls night." She smiled softly as Liam gave her a small pout. Jen and Vic both giggled quietly as they nodded.

"Well that's okay," Liam said has he lazily slung is arm over her shoulders, "as long as I get you for the weekend." Ally rolled her eyes but gave him a small nod of the head.

"I think that could be arranged." She smiled and cuddled into his arm just a bit as he chuckled at her actions. In the corner of her eye she saw both Jen and Vic roll their eyes. Her and Liam have always been that mushy couple. That couple that just oozes sweetness, so much that sometimes you wish they would just go away. They never showed too much, and have always been the couple that people looked up to. It was obvious that they liked each other dearly.

As the first bell rang, the hallways erupted in chaos as students began to head to their class. Say what you want about Marino High, but these kids sure do have some priorities. The couple said goodbye to their friends as they walked to their calculus class.

They only walked about 3 feet before bumping into someone, making them come to an abrupt stop, and making that someone almost stumble to the floor. The guy quickly regained his balance and bent down to pick up his book that he had dropped, clearly avoiding eye contact with the couple. "Um I-I'm really sorry," the boy muttered.

Ally watched as he became flustered. His blonde hair stuck out of the top of his hood, his eyes moved from side to side, quite desperate to leave. She suddenly got very curious on why he was acting the way that he did. She had thought that everyone at school had become comfortable with them by now, but apparently not.

Liam patted him on the back of his shoulder and smiled. "No worries man, it's all good." The boy nodded his head quickly as he walked away, his head still down. They watched him walk away. "Huh, that was weird," Liam stated. Ally nodded in agreement as they continued to make their way to class.

As they continued to walk to class, Ally couldn't shake this feeling that she knew that kid, or more importantly, that she was supposed to know him. She had seen him around school before. He was that one kid who just never seemed to smile. He never was around a lot of people, and happiness just never seemed to reach him. He just seemed genuinely sad. And she could relate.

Once his name finally popped into her head, their walk came to a stop. "Wasn't he that Austin kid?" she asked. Liam scrunched his face and tilted his head ot the side. He shrugged, and his facial expression showed that he obviously didn't really even care. Ally sighed as shook her head and put on a small smile as they kept walking.

A couple seconds later, she just had to. She turned her head to look back at where they had bumped into Austin, not expecting him to be there. But he was there. In the middle of the hallway.

Staring straight at her.

_Fact #1: NP- Sweater Weather by the Neighbourhood_

_Fact #2: Estimated time for this chapter : 4-5 hours._

_Fact #3: I'm probably not going to update unless I have a good response, and if I just want to._

_xo brokensmiles143_


End file.
